Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and in particular, to a display device in which a substrate of a display panel is configured to have optical patterns.
A variety of display devices such as a liquid crystal display device (“LCD”), a plasma display device (“PDP”), an organic light emitting display device (“OLED”), a field effect display device (“FED”), and an electrophoretic display device, are used to display image information.
The display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a window for protecting the display panel. The window is coupled to the display panel by an optically transparent adhesive part.